Timebomb
'Timebomb '''is a companion of Cywren Caster who appears in [[A Fallout Tale|''A Fallout Tale]] and ''Another Fallout Tale''. Timebomb was first seen in Episode 5 of A Fallout Tale when Cywren healed him as he had serious injuries and he thanked her for it. She eventually came back to see if he could follow her, but Timebomb decided to stay. However, after Cywren defended Big Town from super mutants Timebomb repaid the debt by following her. He was first encountered in a small settlement called Big Town. He was raised in Little Lamplight but not born there as nobody is born there. He was most likely born in Big Town and brought to Little Lamplight by his parents like their parents before them. He was abducted by aliens along with Cywren but was missing for a long amount of time. It is unknown if was in danger or not, however, once Cywren escaped from the ship he was standing in front of her. He has returned in ''Another Fallout Tale'' with Biker Goggles and a Pip-Boy. Relationships Cywren Cywren first met Timebomb in a clinic in Big Town. He was dying and Cywren performed surgery on him, saving his life. Cywren returned to Big Town later to protect the civilians from Super Mutants. To repay her for both saving his life and saving his town, Timebomb agreed to come with Cywren. Cywren bought him Sunglasses from Dana Sawyer in Rivet City and often gives him Weapons. After his disappearance it is speculated he may have thought Cywren was dead so he traveled out into the wastes. He has been found now. It is confirmed by Cybomb "shippers" Timebomb has romantic interest in Cywren. Cywren knows that. He already confessed his his love to her. He may be wondering if she likes him. In episode 14 Timebomb gave Cywren his lucky 8 ball because she saved him and Big Town. Sarah Lyons He and Sarah are often talking and facing each other, it seems they have a good friendship with each other. Timebomb is also shown taking orders from her in battle, this shows he trusts her in combat. Venturian caught him staring at Sarah outside Cywren's house in Megaton and once or twice after that, he thinks Timebomb may have had a crush on her but it's presumed he no longer does (if he even did) because he recently confessed he liked Cywren in episode 36 The End. Quasar He is almost Quasar's second owner. They rely on each other, Sarah and Cywren to keep the group alive. They have been shown to walk close to each other, signifying they get along. Red It is known Red and Timebomb were very close friends before he left Big Town. When Red found out Cywren rescued Timebomb from a coma she gave Cywren free Medical attention for life, being the town's doctor. Dana Sawyer Cywren bought him sunglasses from Dana's store in Rivet City. Bittercup She claims that she had a romantic relationship with Timebomb; however, Timebomb claims he doesn't remember this. Notable Quotes * "Whats the matter? Can't stand the sight of your own blood?" (Said to enemies) * "I like you." (said to Cywren) * "Be careful out there. You don't want to end up on Red's clinic table." (only one time to Cywren) * "He's/It's over here."(Said to group) * "I got one!" (Said to enemies) * "Need some help with this one!"(Said to group) * (When holding a heavy incinerator): "Incoming!" Skills He is very skilled with an assault Rifle, Flamer, and PowerFist. He is also getting good with the Laser pistol and Laser rifle, also in a number of episodes he is caught carrying multiple heavy and any light weaponry, his role seems to be the arsenal and tank(since he usually wants to stay in combat, and grabs what ever is near him to stay stocked with weaponry. If he runs out of ammo he will fall back on any weapon he has. Trivia * He has been in a Coma twice. The first time was when Cywren revived him after a Super Mutant shot him and, then after Cywren activated the G.E.C.K, but he woke up before her and Sarah, signaling his brain has gotten better at handling Coma's * Cywren and Vent were really worried about Timebomb being killed at the start but he since has earned his place as the groups experienced gunner. * Some fans have shipped Timebomb and Cywren. Their relationship has since been known as 'Cybomb' and 'Timewren'. *His favorite color is red. It can be noted that Cywen's hair is red. *He repeatedly tells Cywren he likes her, which may be hinting romantic interests. *He got his nickname from his mood swings. *He scavenges many of the things Cywren misses. *Timebomb confessed to Cywren that he likes her in EP.36-The End after they hug and are reunited. *Jordan has started calling Timebomb "Birthday Boy". *Timebomb is mostly the one who goes unconscious for some odd reason. *He seems to like taking the flamer and the heavy incinerator. * He says that his mother died when he is telling his life story to Cywren. * He has a Pip-Boy 3000, although it is unknown how he got it. He possibly got it from vault ancestors or his parents, or off a corpse. Gallery Screenshot_2017-03-07-22-52-02_kindlephoto-30254616.jpg|Time bomb in his Captain America suit that he found Screenshot_2017-03-07-22-50-27_kindlephoto-30228966.jpg|Ditto Screenshot_2017-03-07-22-52-02_kindlephoto-30271329.jpg|Quasar's reaction to this event Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:A Fallout Tale characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Followers Category:A Fallout Tale Category:Fallout Category:A Fallout Tale Fan Page Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Cywren's Family Category:Big Town Category:America Category:Human Category:Awesome